Melting the Ice Princess
by eli.ferguson
Summary: It was always known that Uchiha, Sasuke was as cold as he acted after his family was murdered but what happens when he takes an interest in his "childhood friend" who was even colder than he was? Will he be able to melt her heart and at the same time save his own, or will he just get frost bite from the attempt? Sasuke x OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'd like to say think you if my story seemed interesting enough for you to click on it. I hope I can meet your expectations~**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, or anything that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC(s) that show up in this story.**

"Hokage-sama… What shall we do with her?" One ninja asked as all eyes turn to the child that stood in the middle of the room. She was quiet; not making a single sound as she stared straight ahead. Wearing a large black shirt that reached her knees it was the only color she had besides the sorrowful deep blue eyes. Her skin was white, as were her lips and eyelashes, her hair- straight and white- reached her knees with bangs that stopped above her eyes but below her eyebrows- which were also white. The Hokage felt that if she wore a white dress and closed her eyes she would be lost if she were to sit in a field of snow.

"Hello, child," The Third spoke, leaning over his desk slightly to get a better look at her. "Do you know your name?"

"…" Looking up slightly she locked eyes with him before lowering them and nodding. "Yes."

"Can you tell me?" The Hokage asked patiently.

"….Ami." Smiling brightly the Hokage nods encouragement.

"Ami-Chan, do you know what happened to your parents?" It was risky asking her this question for she was very young but he took a chance.

"Yes." She didn't move, didn't fidget as all eyes looked at her, in fact it seemed like she didn't notice how all the ninja in the room seemed to tense, hoping that they'd get some answers.

"Can you tell me?"

"Murdered."

"Do you know by whom?" The tension seemed to grow as she frowns, biting her bottom lip as she tries to answer.

"Rouge." That was her best answer and her already sad eyes seemed to sadden more at not being able to help the shinobi.

"That's okay if you don't remember dear." The Hokage assures her, "Do you remember where you live?" He needed to ask this question, they had found her in the woods with her dead parents; the clothes she wore were shredded and covered in their blood so one of the shinobi had to give her one of his spare shirts.

"….No." Her eyes lift up to look at his before she shifts her eyes to look out the window.

"Would you like to stay here?" The Hokage was very generous and the other men looked at each other, none knew anyone who could care for a child that went through what she did.

"…please?" Her voice sounded hesitant, the first emotion she had shown since being found. The Hokage smiles gently and nods.

"Of course, would you like to live with someone?" Her eyes flicker to a shinobi male who had given her the shirt, everyone in the roomed seemed to think that she'd ask for him.

"Alone." The Hokage's eyebrows rose, although her eyes begged to be with someone she chose to be alone.

"Are you sure, Ami-Chan?" He was offering her another chance and from the constant glancing at the male the Hokage, along with everyone else, felt sure that she would ask for him.

"Yes." Her voice held much sadness, another emotion she had allowed to seep in since she's been found. Frowning the Hokage looks over at the ninja who had found her, noticing how disappointed he looked at how she didn't pick him and suddenly smiles.

"Toga." The Hokage calls, which the Shinobi looks up with wide eyes, "I would like Ami-Chan to stay with you until an apartment opens up. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Ah… H-hai, Hokage-sama!" Toga bows quickly before turning to smile at Ami who looks up at him with sad, sad eyes. "Is that alright with you, Ami-Chan?"

"…." She blinks slowly before nodding.

"Well then, Hokage, we will be off." Toga continued to smile as he bows again before walking towards the door. Ami hesitates for a moment before bowing a complete 90-degree angle at the Hokage before turning on the balls of her feet and walking gracefully out of the door.

* * *

Walking down the street people kept glancing at the ice maiden clad in a large black shirt; no one seemed to know who she was and why she was walking calmly besides a grinning shinobi. When a sudden silver haired ninja reading a book lands in front of them neither seemed surprise, which surprised others at their indifference.

"Greetings, Toga." The masked man smiles, he still held his book partly in front of his face so he didn't notice Ami quite yet. "How did your mission go?"

"Ah, Kakashi-san. Good evening." Toga smiles brightly before holding his hand out to Ami. "I would like you to meet Ami-Chan. We found her during our mission and…" A slight pause as he looks at the civilians before leaning in slightly, "Her family was murdered by a rouge so we took her in. She'll be staying with me until an apartment opens up."

That getting his attention Kakashi lowers his book before looking down at the quiet young girl. Putting his book up he squats down and smiles gently at her, "Hello, Ami-Chan, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Would you like a lollypop?" Pulling out one from somewhere on his person he holds it out to her, which all she did was stare at it. She didn't know whether to accept it or not so she lowers her eyes and shakes her head no.

"It's okay; you can take it if you want." Toga encourages her but she shook her head no again and Toga smiles apologetically at him, "Sorry, Kakashi-San, she's shy." Kakashi smiles and shakes his head as if to say 'it's okay'.

"How old are you, Ami-Chan?" Kakashi asks, he found her to be an interesting child. Where it was normal for children in her circumstances to be frightened of strangers, all children- wither shy or not- would have taken candy from someone if their guardian said it was okay. They would at least talk, she has not said a single word since he has arrived.

"Six." She answers, her voice remaining light and void of emotion.

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"…Yes."

"Can you tell me?" This surely will make her talk more.

"…. No." He seemed to sweatdrop at the blunt answer.

"Are you thinking about becoming a Ninja for this village?" He was curious and when she tilts her head slightly it perked Toga's curiosity too.

"…..Yes." Kakashi sighs in defeat and Toga laughs at the older man's failure.

"Fine, fine, I'll only ask one more question. Do you have a last name?" At the question she frowns, biting her lower lip before looking up at the smiling Toga.

"No….?" Her voice was confused and she didn't like it.  
"It's okay if you don't remember, Ami-Chan." Toga smiles, "You can have my last name if you want." Squatting down next to Ami he holds up his finger and says in a sing-song voice. "It's Mu-Sa-Ki~ would you like that name too?"

She blinks at him, watching as his finger waves side to side as he pronounced his last name before frowning. "Musaki….?" The word felt weird on her tongue as she spoke it.

"Well…? Do you want it to be your last name?" Toga was hopeful and Kakashi smiles, he knew Toga always wanted a kid but he's never found the right woman.

"…Sure." Kakashi's eyebrows rose, she said something other than 'yes' or 'no'. Both men stand up at the same time and Kakashi smiles at Toga who was practically beaming. Patting him on his shoulder the silver haired Nin says his farewell before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, Ami-Chan… should we go and buy you some clothes?" They began walking again before he stops at a child clothing store. Looking down at her he noticed that she seemed sad, well sadder than what she normally was. "Ami-Chan?"

"No…" She looks up at him before looking straight ahead. He got the message loud and clear; she didn't want to be a bother.

"No, no, I can't have you walking around in my shirt all the time, especially when you go to school. So let's buy some clothes, it's not a bother to me at all~" Grinning he walks confidently into the clothing department and she follows reluctantly behind.

* * *

When they finally left the store he had bought her all of the clothing that she had liked; which ironically enough was either black or white. Not a single pair of clothes had color in them; it seemed that she didn't like color much and no matter how much the salesclerk tried Ami would not budge on what she wanted. She had gotten three black dresses, three white dresses, two pairs of black shorts and white shirts, two black shirts, a black pair of sandals and a white pair of sandals. He had managed to buy her some ribbons because when he pointed at the ponytails she frowned with distaste, at least with the ribbons he would be able to keep her hair out of her face; as long as they were white or black.

* * *

When they finally reached his small home a young boy was leaning against the front door, a nasty scowl on his face; frowning himself, Toga stops and nudges Ami behind him with the bags he held. When the boy noticed them his scowl seemed to deepen and he pushes off the door, stalking towards them before pointing a finger at Toga's face.

"Are you Musaki, Toga?" He demands, not even noticing Ami.

"You're a Genin… Shouldn't it be Toga-san?"

"I don't care about that; I've just been pulled away from my date by my sensei, telling me that I have to give you this scroll." His scowl deepens at the mention of his date and he narrows his eyes at Toga. "You had me waiting for three hours when I was told it'd only take me one. What in Kage's name were you doing?"

"Although it's none of your business I was buying clothes for Ami-Chan." At the mention of her name she moves out from behind Toga, glancing up at him as she did, before looking at the young man. He blinks, shocked at how he didn't notice her and a slow blush met his cheeks.

"She looks like a doll…." He visibly gulps before throwing the message at Toga, who easily caught it and rose an eyebrow at his comment. "I… I'm leaving, I've completed my mission." And with that he took off running, it seemed away from her but she didn't notice.

Frowning, Toga opens the message, reads it then turns to Ami and smiles brightly- she just watched him with sad deep eyes. "The Hokage has registered you for the Academy; you start tomorrow!"

As they walk into his home he sets the bags down at the entry way before ushering her into the average sized living room. She blinks slowly, like an owl, taking in her surroundings as quietly as air; the walls were bare of pictures, holding only two sets of shelves which held books. A comfortable black leather couch sat in the middle of the room facing a fireplace with a small coffee table between them, beside the couch, on the wall farthest to the right from the front door, was a glass door that went into the backyard. Turning to look the other way she noticed the kitchen was small and clean, a bar separating it and the living room; there was a single hallway that went to the back of the house.

"Down the hallway to the left is the bathroom and to the right is my office; the last door at the end of the hallway is my bedroom, you can sleep there tonight and tomorrow I'll turn my office into your bedroom, okay?" Toga smiles lightly, running his hand through his wild black hair. She nods, causing him to smile; 'She thought O.K. was two words so she won't say it.'

* * *

That night, as Toga slept on the couch in a sloppy sprawl, Ami was lying on her side in the middle of his bed, her hair spreading out behind her. His cover was thrown to the floor, his sheets damp with sweat; she felt so hot, tossing onto her back she groans before rolling onto her stomach, her hair tangling around her. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she sits up, wild eyes frantically searching the room for something she didn't know. After a few panicked heartbeats she blinks slowly and her eyelids lower over those painfully sad eyes, her shoulders hunching forward and her hands tugging at her sweat soaked night shirt. Slowly she slips out of bed and down the hall, searching for Toga; when she finds him she just stands there, watching and pondering if she should wake him up or just try and bear the heat. Reaching out a hand she was about to call out to him when his eyes snapped open and she jerks her hand back, holding both hands against her chest as he pulls out a kunai and looks around the room.

"…Toga?" Her voice, so hesitant, so soft, caused his eyes to snap over at her; they soften instantly and he lowers his kunai, slipping it back under his pillow before sitting up and leaning forward- his elbows resting on his knees.

"Ami-Chan, what's wrong? What are you doing up so late?" His voice was soft as well; as if his tone was begging her that he wasn't mad.

"Hot." Frowning he reaches out to touch her forehead before yanking it back quickly; blinking twice he looks down at his fingertips, which were now a dull red. He looks up at her again, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly; his fingers showed signs of frost bite, not burns, she was freezing cold.

"Ami-Chan, you're freezing."

"Hot." She corrected with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Okay, okay," Motioning with his hands to calm down he stands up, "Let's go to the kitchen and get you an ice pack." She nods and shadows him as he walks into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light as he reaches inside of the freezer and pulls out a bag of frozen peas. "Here, Ami-Chan." She was puzzled, gazing down at the peas before looking up at him with confused eyes; he smiles and motions for her to sit down, which she does.

"Ami-Chan, these will cool you down." Frowning her concerns she gingerly takes the pack and hugs it to her chest, a small sigh of relief leaving her lips as her body cools down. Toga just watches, leaning against the counter, as she 'cools down'; he didn't understand, she was freezing when he touched her forehead, he'd have to talk to the Hokage about this but maybe she was accustomed to the snow she so resembled.

"Come, let's get you into bed, you have a big day tomorrow." Picking her up, and ignoring the burns he got from her exposed skin, he carries her back to his bed and lays her there; he didn't bother covering her with the abandoned comforter. "I'll turn the thermostat down so it'll get a lot cooler, okay?"

She nods, causing him to smile before picking up the comforter and walking out of the room; if it was going to get colder he was going to need all the warmth he could get. He flipped the temperature down to 52 before plopping down onto the couch and making a cocoon out of both of his blankets before easily drifting to sleep. Ami, as well, fell back to sleep easily as the air cooled her exposed skin. Hugging the frozen peas closer to her chest she curls around it in hopes of keeping the heat at bay.

* * *

"Children, children, settle down; we have a new student." The teacher's voice got the students to settle down before looking over at the closed door. "You can come in now."

When Ami stepped through the doors a hush seemed to settle around the kids but she didn't seem to noticed, her eyes were locked on the smiling teacher. She was wearing one of her black dresses, the ends of it meeting at her knees; the sleeves short and puffy while it had a boxed collar. The dress seemed more like a maid's outfit but it seemed to fit her well, a black ribbon tying around her waist and forming a big bow on her back and a simple black collar round her neck. She wore her black sandals and to complete the look she wore a black ribbon in her hair, separating her bangs from the longer locks, the bow tying off on the right side of her head.

She stops when she reaches the teacher and stares at him with those sad eyes before he motions for her to face the rest of the students; when she did audible gasps filled the room, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her eyes looked around the room, roaming over the students without singling anyone one person out, before looking back up at the teacher.

"Everyone," The teacher announces, gathering the attention of the majority of the class. "This is Musaki, Ami; please welcome her warmly. Ami-San, would you like to say anything to the class?" He offers her a smile, as if to say 'go on, it's okay' but she shakes her head no and looks back out at the class. He laughs before looking around. "W-well then, why don't you go and sit next to Uchiha, Sasuke; Sasuke please raise your hand."

When a young raven-haired boy raises his hand she blinks slowly before walking up the steps quietly; she didn't seemed fazed that she was sitting next to the most popular kid in the village. Pulling the chair out from under the desk she sits down quietly and looks back up at the teacher, her arms setting down in her lap and her ankles crossing under her chair.

"W… Well then, let's get started with the lesson…."

* * *

**Ore~ Ore~! I know i already have two stories out and... I haven't updated my "Failure of Motion" in... actually I haven't updated it since I published it... BUT... that's okay because... I will get to it, I'm just mulling over how things will progress romantically with Lee-Kun~**

**But I've noticed while searching for Sasuke stories that... there arn't many Sasuke x OC stories that are... up to my liking (Although they're good in their own way (AI: very good plots or good ideas)) **

**So bear with me as I write this and "Troublesome Meets Bothersome" (Although I've hit a bump with that one and I find myself sitting in front of my laptop and think "Where shall this go...?")**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must apologize for taking so long to update this story, but I can assure you that I know where this is going so it will be faster for me to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything my Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my own OC(s) that may appear in this story.**

* * *

*Sasuke's point of view*

All the new girl did was sit there, her hands folded on top of her lap and her eyes locked on Iruka-sensei; it was like she was a robot. A lot of guys are already fawning over her but it seemed like she didn't even notice it; was she blind AND deaf? The lunch bell went off and I stand up, not even bothering to look at her or any of the fan girls that flocked around me; I was about to walk past her to the stairs when someone slams through the door, scaring everyone but me and the new kid.

"AMI-CHAN~!" His voice was loud and doting, I didn't like him already; with wild black hair he had expressive blue eyes, wearing a ninja outfit that said he was at least a Jounin. I glance at the new kid, noticing that she had looked up from her desk to see the male; her expression never changed from its pitiful look. "You forgot your lunch at home, silly!"

Standing up she walks past me without a single glance and starts to walk down the stairs where the male was dancing in place, waving a bento box around as if it was an offering to a god; god I really don't like him. She stops in front of him, staring at him until he calms down and sinks to his knees before her; at least she was able to shut him up.

I start to walk down the steps, I was weirdly aware of how the guys talked about how pretty she was and how the girls started talking badly about her. I was almost down the steps completely when her voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"Toga." She spoke to her father as if she was his equal, she didn't even say anything like thank you, just his name; what the heck?

"Ami-Chan, you should be careful not to forget your lunch; what if I had gone on a mission?" The father was scolding the girl, but at the same time he wasn't; it was strange. "Understand?"

"Yes." There it was again, another one-worded answer; didn't she have any respect for her elders. I walk past them, glancing at them when I reached the door; I saw how he smiled at her and how her expression never changed from its sorrowful set.

"Have you made friends yet?"

"No."

"It's okay, are you understanding everything Iruka-sensei is saying?" This was interesting, I kind of wanted to know if she did; all she did in class was sit and watch, not even an attempt at taking notes.

"Completely." She blinks slowly, like an owl, before taking the bento box gently from his hands and taking a step back. The father laughs, running a hand through his wild hair before standing up.

"Okay, okay, I'll go back to work. You be safe, okay? I'll come and pick you up after school so wait by the swing out front." She nods but doesn't speak anymore and that's when I take my cue to leave for my usual lunch hideout.

* * *

After finishing his lunch Sasuke started to walk back to class, purposely ignoring the girls who stood off to the side of the hallway giggling to each other; they were probably talking about him. He took the stairs that went down and stuffed one of his hands into his pocket, the other carrying the bento box that once held his lunch. Finally reaching the first floor he froze when he heard a small sound, as if someone was setting something down gently. Tilting his head ever so slightly he waits for the sound to come again, wanting to know where the source was.

Another small sound and he turns around; the sound was directly behind him but no one was walking down the steps. Frowning he looks around the steps and finally notices a small area besides the stairs, no one ever really went that way because it led to nowhere. Stepping into the small area he noticed that there was a small room under the stairs directly, and inside that room sat the new girl.

She looks up at him as if she was expecting him to say something; sitting in the far corner on her knees a plain white handkerchief laid before her with her black bento box on top. A rice ball was poised in front of her mouth with plain black chopsticks, obviously she was about to take a bite out of it before Sasuke had showed up. Setting the rice ball down she settles her hands on top of her lap before tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Yes?" Her single word caused his shoulders to straighten and his chin to rise slightly; Kami he hated her one-word responses. Opening his mouth to respond he suddenly snaps it shut, not knowing what to say. A minute, maybe two, of silence caused him to look away, a very unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. He turns to walk away, suddenly glancing over his shoulder with a frown.

"Lunch is almost over, don't be late to class." Although his voice obviously said he 'didn't care' something about her made he want to make sure she didn't get in trouble. Maybe it was because she only spoke in one word responses. She blinks once, twice, three times before dipping her head in a slight bow; when she looks up at him her face still remained passive but he though he saw something flash across her eyes other than sorrow.

"Arigatō." Her voice didn't betray what she was thinking and his spine seemed to straighten before he grunts, looking away quickly and leaving her to her small room. She blinks again, watching his back disappear before looking down at her food; slowly she picks her chopsticks back up and returns to eating.

* * *

She didn't come back for the second half of the class; he could hear the mumbles of the other students as they glanced at her empty seats. He couldn't help but scowl, covering it up by hiding his face behind entwined fingers; He even told her to not be late for class! As soon as the bell sounded he was out of his seat and down the steps before the other students could stand. Stalking towards the stairs to check the last place he had seen her he wasn't expecting the sight before him.

Although there wasn't much light what was seemed to make her glow with otherworld beauty. Her head rested against the wall, her long white eyelashes brushes against her cheeks as she breathed slowly; she was obviously asleep and he took a step back from shock. She still sat in the position she was in when he last saw her but one hand held onto her chopsticks, the small rice ball sitting on her lap; it looked like she had suddenly fallen asleep as she was eating. He grunts, slipping into the small room when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

Tilting his head he listened as students of all ages filtered out of the building to go home for the day, his eyes never leaving the new girl's angelic face. He frowns when he realizes that he wasn't paying attention when she was introduced this morning, he had no idea what her name was. When the last of the steps passed him he reaches out and swipes her chopsticks, there was no way he would touch her. Poking her forehead with the end of said chopsticks he watches as she frowns delicately, her eyes tightening shut before slowly opening to look at him.

The normal sadness was absent and he blinks with shock, they looked so innocent but after blinking away her sleepiness sadness seemed to seep into those deep blue pools until he couldn't tell if he had imagined the innocence.

"You missed class, New Girl." He grunts, looking away before dropping her chopsticks on top of her bento. She blinks slowly before nodding, out of the corner of his eye he watched as she packs up her unfinished lunch and crawls out of the space. He follows her and stepping out into the sun he shields his eyes with one hand, unable to frown at how she didn't even squint at the sudden brightness.

"Why did you fall asleep?" For some reason he was curious, maybe if he asked her to explain he would get more than a single word response.

"Tired." She responds much to his distaste and he grunts, looking away from her.

"There has to be more to it than that." Another try, maybe.

"Nope." She walks down the steps, heading across the road towards the lone swing that her father told her to wait for. He follows, his eyes narrowing at her unresponsive attitude. Didn't she know who she was talking to? Girls would give anything to have him look at them, why didn't she respond? Didn't she care to be popular?

"Are you waiting for your father?" He leans against the tree as she sits on the swing. She looks up at him, her eyes filled with more sorrow than before; did he ask a wrong question?

"No." That wasn't the response he was looking for. Tilting his head ever so slightly he studies her face before looking up at the sky.

"Didn't your dad tell you to wait out here after school for him?" She blinks again, he saw it out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but inwardly smirk. It looks like he had caught her at a lie.

"Toga?" There was that disrespectful talk again.

"Yeah, isn't he your dad?"

"No." Woops, he blinks again; he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Then where's your dad?" He turns to face her but she wasn't looking at him, instead her deep eyes were looking up at the sky.

"Dead." He blinks again, he definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

"So… Your mom's dating Toga?" He was trying to make sense of this; if Toga wasn't her dad then that means he's with her mom to be bringing her lunch… or maybe he was an older brother? They both had deep blue eyes.

"No." He frowns again; he really wanted her to stop all this 'one-word response' and just explain it to him. Opening his mouth he was about to ask her something else but her gaze stopped him and his mouth snaps shut. "Dead." She repeats, her deep eyes blinking slowly once before shifting them to look up at the sky.

"Your mom too?" He gulps; both of her parents were dead so that meant Toga was her guardian, which would explain why she didn't call him 'dad'.

She nods slowly before looking up over at him, "Yeah…" He pushes off the tree and steps towards her, ready to say something that he normally didn't say but was interrupted again when some loud voice called her name energetically.

"Ami-Chan!" Both of them look towards the noise and watches without amusement as Toga rushes towards her, tripping once to fall on his face but quickly jumping back up and running at a slower pace; man, Sasuke really didn't like him. "Ami-Chan, you made a new friend!" Both children blink before looking at each other; were they considered friends? He didn't even know her name until Toga had ran up to them.

"Uh-" Sasuke tried to respond but was stopped when Ami stood up and stepped between Sasuke and Toga.

"Home." She demanded, completely side tracked her guardian from inquiring about their new, probably nonexistent, friendship.

"Ah, yes, yes. We'll go home; you'll never guess what I did while you were at school." The messy haired Jounin places his hand on top of her head for a fraction of a second before slipping said hand behind his back; Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh, how was class, by the way?"

"Fine." She turns to look at Sasuke, her eyes betraying none of the feelings she may have been felt at that moment. She nods her head as a farewell before turning and walking away, followed by Toga like the lost puppy he might have been.

"Goodbye, Uchiha-Kun!" Toga calls out, waving goodbye before sweeping Amin up into his arms and jumping away, leaving said Uchiha alone. He grunts once before turning and walking home, there was no way he would admit that he was momentarily worried that her guardian didn't like her from that one simple touch. That Toga man was obviously a doting parent even if they weren't blood.

*Normal Point of View*

When Toga sat Ami down when they got home he was slightly happy that he had worn a long sleeve, even though their skin didn't touch he could still feel the cold burn that radiated off of her. Unlocking the door he steps aside so Ami could walk in, he smiles brightly before closing the door behind him, flipping the lock out of habit.

"This way~ This way!" He says brightly, taking her hand and tugging her forward before dropping it suddenly; for a second he forgot about the burns but as soon as he touched her the aching throb of freezer burn reminded him. "I want to show you what I did while you were at school!" He declares, his voice not betraying his pain.

Ushering her forward he takes her towards the office door, which was suspiciously closed. He grins down at her, slightly hurt that she didn't share in his excitement, before opening the door and stepping aside. He had painted the walls a dark shade of gray, black and white abstract swirls dancing across the paint as if they had a life of their own. The floor was wood and the ceiling was completely black excluding the white dots that were probably meant to represent stars. The queen size bed was against the window, its comforter black with swirls of gray and white while the sheets and pillow cases were gray with white stars. There were white curtains on the window, with a black sheet that seemed to dull the brightness of the sun a bit.

She steps into the room and looks away with unemotional eyes; taking in the dark wood that the bed, as well as the matching desk, was made out of. Said desk was pressed against the wall that separated the room and the hallway; it already had a black lamp sitting on the desk for use, as well as a black cup that held writing utensils. There was the door on the far wall, a plain white door that, if she must guess, led to her closet and to the right of the bed was a night stand, another black lamp sitting on it; she looked and a matching nightstand sat on the left of the bed too.

"Well do you like it?" Toga couldn't keep the anticipation from his voice, he hoped she liked it. Turning to him she bows, her hands pressed against his legs. He blinks; he wasn't expecting her to bow so suddenly, taking a step back he blinks again before a slow blush took to his cheeks.

"Arigatō." The blush on his cheeks deepened and he pats her on the head quickly before turning and walking to the kitchen.  
"Well… yes, you're welcome." He pokes his head out of the entry way to look at her bowed form. "But do you like it?" She looks up at him slowly before turning her sad eyes to the room that he had made hers.

"Yes…" Her voice, what was normally blank of emotion, was purely genuine in its response and Toga grins.

"Well then! Let's have a celebration to your new room and your first day at school, Ami-Chan!" Turning his back on her to cook dinner he didn't notice the small smile that touched her lips, the smile that held so much sadness that matched her eyes, before she closed her new room's door and went into the kitchen to help him.

* * *

That night, after they had cleaned the mess they had made from cooking, Ami walks out of the bathroom wearing one of her new favorite nightgown. Exiting his room Toga notices the nightgown and another blush touches his cheeks.

"Ah, Ami-Chan, I bought you some new nightgowns… why are you wearing that?" She looks up at him, a faint white eyebrow rising in question, although he didn't see it due to her bangs. She looks down at the black shinobi shirt he had first given her and then looks up at him, blinking once to show her confusion.

He looks away, blushing, "Ami-Chan… Why are you wearing my shirt?" She looks down at it again before shrugging one shoulder.

"Because." It sounded so obvious that he sighs in defeat.

"Fine… but only for tonight." He gives her a glare that held no heat. "Okay?"

"No." She turns her back on him and enters her room, leaving him with his mouth hanging open.

"A-Ami-Chan!" He whines, following her into the room and watching as she crawled under the comforter before sitting up and pushing it all the way to the end of the bed, leaving her under a very thin sheet. That seemed to remind him of something because he suddenly leaves before coming back and tossing her the pack of frozen peas. "Oh, here, I froze them again so they should be as good as they were last night." She blinks before picking up the pack that had landed next to her knees and hugged it close.

"I'm going to turn the thermostat down to 52 again, okay? It seemed like you slept well with it at that temperature so I for now on we'll leave it there at night, okay?" She nods before lying down on her side, her body curling around the frozen object. He smiles faintly before closing the door, leaving it barely open. "Goodnight, Ami-chan."

He smiles again when he hears a faint 'goodnight' coming from her before fiddling with the thermostat and headed towards bed. Sitting down on his bed he stares at the wall, his smile slowly vanishing to leave a concerned frown; the conversation with the Hokage only made him more aware of Ami and his desire to protect her seemed to grow.

* * *

**I would like to thank fanficisawsome for posting a review, thanks to her I was able to have sudden inspiration towards the story and was able to finish the next chapter. Thank you again, Miss. fanficisawsome, you're an awesome reader.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that compared to the earlier chapters this one is a bit... short. But I must regret to inform you that my inspiration in this story is slowly dwindling .. I mean, I have the future chapters already written (Like... three chapters worth) but I do not know how to get from... HERE to... THERE... Anyways~ I would also like to say that I changed the name from "Melting the Ice Maiden" to "Melting the Ice Princess" for two obvious reasons.**

**One: There is already a story (I just found out) called "Melting the Ice Maiden" and**

**Two: In Japanese "Ice Maiden" means Aisumeiden which, honestly, is too long for me to write for later on in the story. "Ice Princess" means Hiki and that is MUCH better and much shorter for me to write... I hope you aren't too angry with me..**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or anything by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my own OC(s) that appear in this story**

* * *

The next day Toga was walking Ami to the academy when, coming the opposite direction, Sasuke came with his older brother, sitting on his shoulders and grinning down at the male he obviously admired. When they stopped in front of the school Toga smiles brightly at the Uchiha brothers but both of them were staring down at the little angle before them. Wearing a white dress that stopped at her shins with little white flowers sown on and a white ribbon wrapped around her waist she seemed to blind the people that dared to look at her; a white ribbon holding her braid in place and white sandals gracing her small feet.

"Ami." Sasuke greets, climbing off of his brother's shoulders to stand in front of her. "This is my awesome brother, Itachi." He looks up at his brother to see that Itachi was squatting down next to his little brother and staring at the girl. "Itachi meet Ami and her guardian Toga."

Toga smiles brightly, "Hello Uchiha-Brothers, I'd love to stay and chat but I must get off to work." He pats Ami on the head once before slipping his hand behind his back. "Ami you know the way home, yes?" She nods, not bothering to look up at him. "Okay then, I'll be off." And with that he poofs away.

"Hello." Itachi finally greets, watching as the sadness from her eyes seeped into her face and she frowns slowly. "Why are you sad?"

"Pain." She said slowly and both Uchiha brothers blink before looking at each other.

"By Toga-sensei?" He asks slowly, testing out her words; he felt relief when she shook her head no. "Then by what?" She gnaws on her bottom lip, darting her eyes from him to his younger brother.

"Brother, I told you, she'll only answer in one word responses!" Sasuke thought he had come to the rescue and saved Ami from becoming frustrated but was shocked when she suddenly answers.

"Yours."

"Mine?" Itachi questions, his brows furrowing slightly as he studies the little girl in front of him. She offers him a very sad smile, one that has known so much pain despite the fact that she was only six.

"Hai." He opens his mouth to question her more when the bell rings, all eyes turn to the school before she steps back and bows to him.

"Farewell." She mumbles gently before walking up the steps and disappearing into the building.

Inside the classroom Sasuke kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye; how dare she claim that his brother was in pain! The only one in pain was her; she shouldn't claim that other people had pain, especially that she could FEEL that pain! When the bell rings for lunch he jumps out of his chair, grabs ahold of her wrist and drags her down the stairs, much to the surprise of everyone around them. He drags her to his secret spot and pushes her into the room roughly, not once in the whole walk there had she made a noise, she didn't even squeak when her shoulder slams into the wall.

"Who gives you the right to accuse my Aniki that he's in pain!" He snaps, ignoring the strange pain in his hand. She opens her deep blue eyes to stare at him, her stoic expression pissing him off even more than it normally would have. "Well?" He demands.

"Gomen'nasai." She mumbles, looking down at her feet as he glares at her.

"I asked you who gave you the right!" He didn't want to hear stupid apologies, they mean nothing!

"Itachi." She said, peaking up at him from under her white lashes, she wasn't trying to act coy or shy she just wanted to see his expression.

"My… Aniki…?" He frowns, trying to figure out when.

"Hai." He blinks, now he remembered that his brother had asked her what was wrong.

"What…makes you think that… my Aniki is in pain?" He questions, his rage leaving him to be replaced with a since of confused curiosity.

"Future." He frowns.

"You mean something's going to happen in the future?" She shrugs slightly.

"Moderately." His frown deepens.

"Well, can you tell me?"  
"No." He leans forward and growls with frustration.

"Why the heck not?" He shouts at her.

"Cloudy."

"So… you don't know… you…how can you tell the future if you don't know!" He was confusing himself and her one worded answers weren't helping.

"Feelings…" She offered pathetically, her stoic expression leaving her face for a moment to give him a small apologetic smile.

"You… can feel things?" His eyes narrow with confusion; frowning herself she touches her heart and tilts her head slightly.

"Feelings." She states again, sighing slightly when his expression changed from confused to understanding.

"You can sense feelings of the future…?" He tasted it, rolled it with his tongue, but still didn't get the complete understanding of it.

"So… you don't know… you…how can you tell the future if you don't know!" He was confusing himself and her one worded answers weren't helping.

"Feelings…" She offered pathetically, her stoic expression leaving her face for a moment to give him a small apologetic smile.

"You… can feel things?" His eyes narrow with confusion; frowning herself she touches her heart and tilts her head slightly.

"Feelings." She states again, sighing slightly when his expression changed from confused to understanding.

"You can sense feelings of the future…?" He tasted it, rolled it with his tongue, but still didn't get the complete understanding of it.

"People." She corrects gently.

"Feelings… of the people… you see… that they'll feel… in the future..?" He tilts his head, how could she do something like that? A small smile touches her lips despite having such sad eyes.

"Hai."

Before he could say anything else, to question her further on this weird 'future telling', his stomach growls and he looks down at it with shock. With sudden realization he jerks his head in the direction of the classroom; He left his food in his desk! He glances at her, watched as she blinked slowly before sighing.

"I'm going to get my food." He declares, "Wait here."

"Mine?" She questions, raising an eyebrow, if he was able to get his food why was she not able to get hers?

"I'll get yours too!" He assures before scampering out of the secret room. When the door clicks behind him she sighs, leaning against the wall; she looked down at her feet as the sadness she was holding back seemed to ooze off of her.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that he also was going to feel pain in the near future; she didn't know how he was going to feel pain, perhaps he was going to break a bone or his dog will die. She looks down at the palm of her right hand, her bangs shadowing her all-knowing eyes. After several minutes she hears the soft patter of feet running towards her quickly, flicking her hand behind her back she stands up straight and pulls on a stoic expression; it's best to act as she has, there's no reason to change because a boy is about to get hurt. Sasuke slips into the room, closing it behind him quietly least he gets someone's attention. She watches as he looks around the room before walking over to her and thrusting her plain bento into her hands.

"Here you go." He gives her a small smile before sitting down in front of her; she stands for a few moments, wondering what made his mood change so drastically, before slinking down to her knees and setting her bento in front of her.

"I hope Kaa-Chan didn't pack me tomatoes again." He grumbles mostly to himself before opening his bento and groaning; sitting snuggly between the rice and the cooked beef were slices of tomatoes. She opens her bento to reveal plain, mini rice balls; when Sasuke looked at it he frowned.

"You need to eat more than rice." He scolds her, using his chopsticks to move some of his meat and most of his tomatoes onto her bento. "Kaa-Chan said that eating just one thing will make you grow stupid and weak."

"Hn." She didn't know what to say so she made a soft sound to tell him that she heard him before picking up her chopsticks and slowly eating one of the pieces of meat. They ate in silence, sometimes Sasuke trying to coax her into conversation but her one worded responses were too much for him to handle and he soon gave up; if he was honest with himself he liked having a girl not try to tackle him and tell him that they loved him. He scoffs inwardly; like they knew what love was.

A few more minutes pass and the bell rings, telling all the students that they had five minutes to get to their class or they'll get in trouble. He stuffs the remaining tomatoes in his bento and packs it up, watching out of the corner of his eyes as she slowly packed up her half eaten box; she didn't eat much, he had found that although she answered everything he asked in some way or another she was often seen staring at a wall, lost in thought. He stands up, waiting for her to stand up too; the dull throb of his hand had received the longer he didn't touch her, maybe his Aniki was right when he said girls had cooties.

"Ami?" He asks, watching as she looked up with those eyes before turning to the door and opening it. "Do you see pain in my future?" There was a long pause and he almost felt like she wasn't going to tell him when she whispers, so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"Hai."

* * *

**Hmm I feel like I should explain some things (Although most of it WILL be explained in later chapters)**

**Ami does not claim to "see the future" what she is claiming is that she can sense when someone will feel great pain in the future... wither it's later on in the future or very close to the present she cannot tell which is why her eyes look so sad all the time.**

**ALSO, it's come to my attention that Toga-Kun may seem... a little weird because he blushes when Ami wears his clothing or when he pats her head and hides his hand behind his back. I want to point out that he blushes because he's overwhelmed with happiness (He's always wanted a child but he doesn't have time to fall in love because of his Shinobi job). I would also like to point out that Ami has a bad habit of giving people "frost bite" without realizing it and Toga-Kun just loves to give her affection so he cant help but pat her head which, results in frostbite on his hand (Hints as to why he hides it behind his back)**

**Anyways... I suppose that's all... Review if you want, I don't want to force you into anything~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter up as quickly as I should have... my bad... Anyways, this shall be your late christmas present~ and your... early new year's present... **

**Disclaimers: I do not now, nor ever, own Naruto... If I did Neji-kun wouldn't have been killed... Anyways I only own the OC(s) that appear in this story.**

* * *

When they returned to the classroom Sasuke was vaguely aware of the eyes that trailed on them, with a quick, discrete, look around he confirms that most of the eyes were from his fan girls and they were filled with hatred and jealousy. He glances at the quite girl next to him, wondering if she even noticed all of the heated looks she was getting; he could tell after a few heartbeats that she was completely oblivious to the fact that if looks could kill she would be dead a hundred times already.

"Alright class," Iruka claps his hand several times, gaining the attention of the students and diverting the glares from Ami to him. "Get in your seats, class is starting up again."

...

When the last bell rang most of the students left seeking the outdoors to play than anything else, still there were a few who littered the classrooms in small groups of three or four, all of their eyes trailing on the quiet girl who was gathering her things slowly. Sasuke glances at her quickly before grabbing his bundle of books and stopping at the inner isle, waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Come on!" He whines suddenly, his face consorting into a mix of child impatience and itching excitement. "Aniki said he would pick me up! We don't want him to wait!"

Looking up from her books she rose an eyebrow but he didn't see it due to her bangs, she wasn't stopping him from meeting his brother why should he pester her? Finally she reaches him and before she could tell him not to he grabs ahold of her wrist, drags her out of the classroom and down the hall. She opens her mouth to protest when he pulls her out of the building and into the bright light of the afternoon.

"Aniki!" Sasuke calls out in greeting, pulling her down the steps and over the street where Itachi waited against a tree.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi greets, pushing off of the tree with catlike grace before looking down at the slightly irked ice princess. "Ami."

"Itachi." She responds, gently tugging her wrist away from Sasuke before folding her arms behind her back along with her books.

"Are you headed home now?" The older Uchiha asks, his voice never leaving the slightly amused tone that laced his ever polite voice.

"Yes." She gives a single nod to prove her point before taking a step back.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" He asks again, tilting his head ever so slightly. Sasuke looks up at him before smiling brightly at the stoic girl in front of him.

"Yeah!" He comments, his eyes shining brightly. "We can walk you home if you want!"

"Fuyō.(1)" She responds, blinking her ever sad sapphires at the Uchiha brothers.

"Oh?" Itachi asks gently.

"Hai." The Uchiha brothers look at each other before they frown slightly.

"Well then, Sasuke," Itachi looks down at his little brother before placing his hand on his back and pushing him towards the Uchiha compound. "Mother wants us home soon. Ami," Looking over his shoulder at her he let his eyes trail up and down before asking, "You can get home yourself, correct?"

"Hai." He nods before steering his little brother away from the young girl and the academy.

"Goodbye, Ami!" Sasuke calls out to her, succeeding in turning halfway to wave at her before being pulled away by his beloved Aniki.

Ami watches both of them walk away, waiting until they turn a corner before turning around and walking to her new home, completely unaware of the hard glares she was getting from the girls her age. No one could ignore her as she walked down the slightly crowded street; her mere presence demanded attention with her unnaturally white hair and pale complexion. There were murmurs from people who caught sight of her deep blue eyes and people couldn't help but move slightly out of her way as she walked by. Through all of this she seemed not to notice, instead focusing on her own thoughts as she wondered what she would make herself for dinner seeing as Toga was on a mission.

"Moshimoshi, Ami-Chan! (2)" A young girl's voice called out, successfully pulling Ami out of her inner thoughts and into the real world. A few yards away stood a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, her hands on her hips as she grins brightly at the slightly perplexed ice princess. Standing behind her were a few more girls and after several heartbeats Ami realized that they were all in her class.

"Moshimoshi." Ami repeats, walking up to them quietly.

"Maa, Ami-Chan, do you want to hang out with us?" The girl asks, her ever present smile sparkly brightly than it was a moment ago.

Ami was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking it over before shrugging one of her shoulders, since Toga wasn't waiting for her at home she saw no point in rushing back to an empty house. If it was possible the smile seemed to brighten tenfold before the girl grabs ahold of Ami's wrist and drags her away along with the other, who at the moment, quiet girls.

After a moment she was pulled into a deserted ally before being roughly pushed into the brick wall. Frowning slightly she watches as the girls form a half circle with her in the middle, each girl with their arms pushed against their hips and their eyes narrow in barely hidden disgust.

"Back off." The leader finally says, breaking away from the group and standing very close to Ami, her face consorted into a sneer. Ami was honestly confused, frowning even more she tilts her head slightly, causing the girl's sneer to deepen.

"Stay. Away. From. Sasuke-kun." The girl puts a break between each word, her voice changing to a slightly more pleasant sound when she mentioned the object of her affection with the suffix.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask, blinking her big blue eyes slowly before tilting her head to the left a bit.

"Because you're not good enough for him!" She snaps, her eyes blazing with fury. "You'll never be good enough for him! Even if you became the Hokage you'll NEVER be good enough for him."

Ami blinks in surprise before it dawned on her that they were Sasuke's fan club; if she knew any curse words she would have cursed then and there. Even when he wasn't there he was causing her problems. She narrowed her eyes slightly, deciding to relieve them of their worries.

"Takunai. (3)" She finally spoke, her eyes half closed as she stared at the leader. Chorused gasps echo across the group before a sharp pain formed on her cheek, her head snapping away from it suddenly.

"How dare you not want Sasuke-kun!" The leader screams, her hand hovering near her opposite shoulder; it only took a few heartbeats for Ami to realize that the girl just slapped her.

Ami looks at the leader with a blank face, the red mark painfully obvious against her snowy complexion; several members from the group shifted uncomfortably, they weren't sure wither they should be awed by the fact that the ice princes wasn't crying or be weirded out. The leader sneers, taking a small step back as she glares down at the unresponsive girl.

"If you don't want him you shouldn't go near him!" She snaps irritably.

"Shōganai. (4)" She admits, shrugging one of her shoulders in an offhanded manner.

"W… What do you mean you can't help it?" One of the girls screams with a mix of irritation and confusion. She was quite for a moment, a mental battle raging in her mind before she finally decided to admit it.

"Watashinotomodachi. (5)" She said quietly, offering them a small smile; apparently that wasn't the right answer because she felt another sharp pain against her cheek except this time it caused her to fall back against the wall. She blinks a few times, slowly raising a hand to touch her raw cheek; her right eye twitches from the sudden pain and she looks over at the leader who had a clinched fist.

"Kutsūdatta. (6)" She mumbles to herself, gently touching her cheek again only to feel her eye twitch… again.

"It's supposed to hurt!" The leader snaps in an exasperated manner. "Look," Her sneer was back as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun or we'll make your life a living hell… Understand?"

Ami stares at the girl, realizing as an afterthought that she didn't even know her attacker's name before a gentle smile touches her lips. She knew even if she told Sasuke to stay away from her he probably wouldn't; for some reason he had taken an interest in her and she could tell he was the type to stay interested until something else came alone. Rotating her jaw slowly she tilts her head slightly, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly before she nods slowly.

"Kurisutarukuria. (7)"

Her answer seemed to satisfy the leader and her group because they all nod to one another as if they had finished a class project that was due the next day. The leader made a hand signal and they all start to walk towards the exit of the ally; at the exit the leader suddenly stops, turns slightly to look at Ami who stayed leaning against the wall, and offers a smile that clearly read 'I won this round.'

"Oh, and my name's Len."

...

When Ami finally made it home she was greeted with blissful silence; staring at the dark hallways as if she was waiting for something to happen she couldn't help but frown, causing her cheek to sting with the action. Flipping the lock on the door she made her way quietly to the bathroom, not bothering to flick on any lights she walked by before she made it to her destination. Flicking on the lights once she got there she was mildly shocked to see an ugly reddish purple bruise forming on her left cheek right were her cheek bone was.

Stepping up to the sink she turns on the cold water before touching her cheek experimentally; she was greeted with her right eye twitching again. She blinks slowly before going over to a cabinet and pulling out a wash rag, absently noting that she should wash cloths later because there was only one towel left.

Dipping the rag into the cold water she tenderly presses it to her cheek, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as the heat that she barely noticed relieved from her raw skin. She ended up standing in front of the sink for the next five minutes, repeatedly dipping her rag into the cold water and pressing it to her ever cooling skin.

When she finally leaves the bathroom, flicking off the light as she exits, she wanders into the kitchen and stares around herself with a sudden lost expression. Slowly venturing to the fridge she opens it and stares at all the food that was stocked orderly inside; apparently Toga was a very organized person when it came to his food. Reaching inside she takes out a container that had twos sticky notes on it. Reading the note she couldn't help the twitch that tried to turn her mouth into a smile.

_Ami-Chan, I took the liberty of making all of your dinners for when I'm gone. Each one has a sticky note telling you how to warm it. Behave while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back in three days! –Toga_

She peels off the first sticky note, glancing at it one more time before throwing it away in the trashcan. She turns the container around in her hands before reading the next sticky note.

_Take this top off, pop it in the microwave and turn it on for three minutes! -Toga_

Rolling her eyes immaturely she ignores the instructions and grabs a fork; she liked it when food was cold anyways. Sitting at the small table that sat two she ate her food slowly, allowing her mind to wonder off to things she wasn't paying attention too.

Finally after twenty minutes of silent eating she walks over to the sink and blinks in surprise when she finally sees the plain black stool that sat in front of it, another sticky note resting on top of it.

_Ami-Chan although I don't know you well enough I bet you're the type to clean your own dishes so here's something to help you. –Toga_

She stares at the note for a moment before shaking her head; taking the note she balls it up and tosses it in the trash can before stepping up onto the stool and washing the dishes she used. It took her five minutes to finish washing, drying, and putting away the dishes and after words she was left standing in the middle of the kitchen, unsure as to what to do next.

"Shower." She told herself before wandering into her new room to gather up her clothes.

When she entered the shower she turned on the cold water and stripped. It only took her fifteen minutes but when she exited the tub she felt better about what had happened before; a quick glance in the mirror showed that, while the bruise was still obviously there, she could no longer feel the sharp sting when she made a facial expression or when she touched it. Getting dressed in her favorite shirt she exits the bathroom, slowly drying her hair with a towel. She looks around the dark place with contemplating eyes; this would be the first time being alone when she knew someone who was taking care of her being gone, it felt weird. Licking her dry lips she walks into the living room and starts to look through the selection of books that Toga owned. Tilting her head to the side she pulls out a book that was titled "1001 ways to sharpen your kunai." Bringing it with her to the couch she curls up into a ball and starts to read only to fall asleep halfway through it.

* * *

**The Index :O**

**1. Fuyō – According to GOOGLE TRANSLATE this word means "no need"**

**2. Moshimoshi- "Hello" whereas Kon'nichiwa means "Hi" o-o**

**3. Takunai- She pretty much said "Not wanting" as in "I don't want him"**

**4. Shōganai- it's "cant help it" and no it's not "Can't" because that would make it more than one word and we all know Ami-Chan only speaks one word responses o-o**

**5. Watashinotomodachi- It's another way of saying "My friend" according to GOOGLE TRANSLATE**

**6. Kutsūdatta- "was painful"**

**7. Kurisutarukuria- "Crystal clear"**


	5. Author's note

Dear readers,

I know I haven't written anything for this story for like… a month or more but… I can't think of anything for it… I mean I HAVE ideas but… I don't have any motivation. *Cries* I'm sorry!

Sadly, the writer-blocked loser,

Eli


End file.
